Aim, Destroy, Run
by peaches2217
Summary: "Stella", she was called. Not many people who had met her face-to-face lived to tell the tale. Yet as he observed the blurry photograph, a signal started going off in his head... He had seen this woman before, hadn't he? -Sorry. No Twincest.-
1. Prologue

_Oh my gosh... I-I'm still alive...? Onee-chan, we're still alive! Wow, that was really scary! But we're still alive! We're still-_

_Wait... Onee-chan? Onee-chan, where are you?_

_Oh God... Please, no... You have to be around here somewhere...!_

_...Huh?_

_Hey! What are you doing with her? Oh no... Is she... Alive...? Her face... Her face is so bloody...!_

_Onee-chan..._

_Maybe... Maybe the nice men are here to help us... Yes, that's it! They've come to find survivors and rescue us! They're going to get her to a doctor... And if I shout loudly enough, they might even find me and take me with her so we don't have to-_

_Wait... No! What are you doing? Why are you throwing her in the trunk? She's hurt! Can't you see that? N-n-no! Don't- please don't close the- No! She's going to suffocate! Why are your faces so calm? Are you just heartless or something?_

_No! No no no no no! You're not taking her! Don't drive away! PLEASE!_

_**ONEE-CHAN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings, fellow FanFiction authors and enthusiasts! Some of you may have seen me lurking around the Vocaloid archives for some time (or maybe not... I need to start commenting more... There's so many good stories on here...!)<strong>

**But for those of you (which I assume is about 99.89048% of you) that don't know me, I'm peaches2217 (you can call me Peaches, though). I've been here on FF for about 2 and a half years, but this is my first time actually publishing something new in a little over a year.**

**Okay, with flatteries and introductions out of the way, I need to say just one thing - this is the first Vocaloid fanfic I've ever written. Well, written and published, anyway. I don't expect it to be perfect and to gain perfect (if any) reviews, so I'm at the ready with an umbrella should you have any tomatoes to throw in my direction. (Although instructive criticism would be much more appreciated...)**

**Anyway, this author's note is taking far too long. Reviews appreciated! \(^o^)/**


	2. Need a date?

"_Hey, babe! Need a date?"_

Kei turned his head, his eyes falling upon a curvy silhouette leaning against a light pole, the light reflecting her glossy blonde hair.

"Uh... No thanks. I... Don't do prostitutes." Mentally slapping himself for not being able to think of a better reply, he turned his back, heading in the other direction, but a hand on his shoulder and a low chuckle stopped him suddenly.

"What do you mean you 'don't do prostitutes'? Aren't we just as good as any other woman?"

Frozen in place just for a moment, the young man finally chanced a glance over his shoulder, words of refusal already on his tongue.

But they got caught in his throat when he saw her face.

Under the dim lighting, she had seemed like just another skanky prostitute, the ones that will do anything for free simply because they're desperate. But this woman- oh, she was absolutely _beautiful_. Her golden hair, pulled into a bun with a rose pinned in it, showed off her rosy cheeks, and whether that was makeup or if they were just naturally that color Kei didn't know. The most peculiar red eyes gleamed from behind thick eyelashes, the exact shade of red as her dress, which came down low enough, just low enough, for him to see the outline of a lacy black bra.

Another chuckle emitted from the angelic woman, her eyes full of mischief, and she turned him around all the way, tracing her fingers over his chest. "Oh, don't be so silly," she whispered seductively into his ear, earning a soft groan from him. "You've slept with a prostitute before, haven't you?"

Still under her mysterious spell, all Kei could manage out was a hushed "H-how do you know...?"

"She's a good friend of mine." Her voice got softer, her eyes more playful, as her hands slid lower. "She tells me that you're..." She couldn't resist another chuckle at his reaction when she groped his crotch. "...Pretty fair sized."

Oh, this damned woman- surely she knew what effect she was having on him? After all, it _had_ been a while, and she was so...

"Ah... Really?" Perhaps she was waiting for him to play along. Well, if that was the case, then yes, he would most certainly play along. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he smiled, brushing his lips over her ear. "When she left, she threw a flower pot at me and told me that I was horrible."

A feeling of triumph washed over him when he heard her let out a quiet moan, a triumphant feeling that was quickly interrupted when she started nipping at his neck.

"Well, that's not what she told me." Kei sighed in frustration and longing when she pulled out of his embrace, and by the dark glint in her crimson eyes, yes, she certainly knew how badly she was affecting him. "Now, how about we get out of here and go to your place? I'm sure you wouldn't want to do it in the streets."

She seemed too good to be true; young- she couldn't have been more than 25 years old- , sexy, easy...

"How much?"  
>"800 yen per hour."<p>

A small price to pay for such a gorgeous young woman, it seemed.

Kei nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her down the street. "I've only got 500 on me right now, but I can give you the rest when we get to my house." He paused, turning to look at her again, a sudden question popping into his head.

"What's your name, anyway?"

The woman just smiled, showing off a set of brilliant white teeth. "My real name or my stage name? Or my family name? Or the names that other men have given me?"

"How about all of them?"  
>"Inchiki, Sexylegs, The Great Groin Holder- although I'd rather forget that one, that man was just <em>horrible-<em>"

"Alright, alright!" Kei laughed, walking on ahead once more. "Your _real_ name, please."

There was a pause, a sort of peaceful silence between them, and they were just outside his door when she finally replied.

"Stella. My name is Stella."

* * *

><p>An ice-cold glass of water was the first thing that Stella ran for once he was asleep. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed (in the bad sort of way), and she could feel a bitter bile rising in her throat. He hadn't been lying about the first woman's reaction- not only was that the smallest <em>thing<em> she had ever seen (she wasn't really sure if she could even call it a penis), but he was terrible in bed. Oh, of all the men she'd slept with while undercover, and she thought she'd surely seen the worst...!

No matter. With a cold, refreshing drink downed and all unhappy thoughts about this man cleansed from her head with it, she could finally focus. Now that Kei was satisfied and asleep, she could begin what she _really_ came here to do.

* * *

><p>At first his vision was hazy, as everyone's is when they first wake up. Then he could smell her scent not far away, that sweet lavender-and-citrus scent that she carried...<p>

The first thing he noticed when part of his sight returned to him was a black hole staring at him. And when at last the sleep was gone from his eyes, his blood froze in his veins.

He was staring straight up into the barrel of a gun.

And guess who was holding that gun?

"S-S-Stella?" Kei scrambled to sit upward, looking up at her in bewilderment, his mind still foggy. "W-wha...?"

Stella snickered, that gleaming mischief in her eyes brighter than ever.

"That was the worst sex I've ever had."

And then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to go ahead and continue this now. My brother's car broke down on the way to church this morning, so we got sort of a free day, which means lots of writing and empty Dr. Pepper cans littered around my room! :D<strong>

**The story will start really picking up after the next chapter. The prologue, this chapter and the next chapter are sort of introductory chapters.**

**And since I forgot last time, I'll state this now so this won't get stripped off of the internet and I don't have to be thrown in jail for 50 years along with a guy serving 20 for rape and murder (politics, I swear):**

**VOCALOID, ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS AND VOICE BANKS, AND KARAKURI BURST DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I DON'T CLAIM OWNERSHIP. I'M JUST A FAN WRITING A STORY.**

**Happy now, Lamar? ^.^**


End file.
